Chance Encounter
by Sasi-in-Wonderland
Summary: An indirect sequel of Melting Ice. Story about my OCs Sasi Cormac & Gwendolyn Starrick


**Chance Encounter**

 **(Sequel of Melting Ice)**

 **by Sasi in Wonderland**

WIP: Yes

Pairings: F/M

Genre: Drama, Romance

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to Ubisoft except

Jason O'Connor belongs to Matjaz P.

Sasi Cormac, Clara Faye, Gwendolyn Starrick belong to the author

Chapter I

It's been five years now. It was more peaceful in Boston now since back then. Sure now and then some hullabaloos were happening but it was no big deal.

I woke up early this morning. Shays arms were wrapped around me. I felt a bit dizzy and a little bit sick. We laid in our cabin on the Morrigan, his ship. I tried to free myself from his hug without waking him up. I know he had a lack of sleep. He was working very hard to keep the peace here.

Since Haythams' death there was no real Grandmaster. I tried to take the position but i recognized that it wasn't the right position for me. So Shay took the position and i did the background work. Of course i was able to fight but since i was his wife he didn't want me to go killing. But still i secretely trained every morning with my knives. Like this morning. I dressed myself and went on the deck. It seemed like a ghostship harboured in a ghost town. Everyone was still sleeping. I took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. It was a bit misty that morning. I went in a corner of the ship and took my throwing knives and trained secretely. It was good that everyone was still asleep.

 _"Well... i'm still pretty good..."_ i mumbled and grinned a bit while aiming at the same place i aimed the knife before.

I placed my hand on my belly. The last days i always felt a bit sick... i didn't know what it was.

"Good Morning, milady!" i heard a familiar voice greeting while i quickly picked up my knives and hide them.

"Christopher!" i smiled and hugged him. Christopher Gist was the quartermaster of the Morrigan and Shays best friend. Since i was married Gist became a good friend of mine too. I could tell him anything that was on my heart.

"I hope you slept well." he said. I nodded. "Is Shay still sleeping?" Gist asked.

"Yes indeed, he is... i would let him sleep... he has a lack of sleep the last days" i smiled. "Yes..that's true... he should rest more since it is pretty peaceful here the last years..." he said. "Yes...but... if i'm honest...i wish i could go with him fighting... i kind of miss the action..." i said.

"Action?" he blushed. I looked at him "Eh...?" i thought of what he was thinking and blushed too. "No...No! Not THAT action. There's everything fine!" i said embarrassed.  
"Oh... that's good. That's whar a marriage keeps alive" He grins. "But Sasi, you should be thankful that it is peaceful." he said. "Yes i am.." i smiled.

"Good. Oh by the way i got some food, are you hungry?" he asked me. I looked at the food and suddenly felt very sick. I ran over and vomited in the ocean. "Milady!" Christopher called and ran over to me holding my hair back. "Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes... I'm fine.. i guess..." i said. "You look pale... are you sick?" he asked and put his hand on my forehead. "No fever... hm..."

The Captains Cabin door opened and Shay came on deck. "Good morning, lads." he smiled and stretched. He looked at Christopher and me a bit confused. "What's going on?" he asked.

"It's Sasi... i think she's sick, Shay... she just vomited..." Gist said. "Don't worry, Shay, i am fine... maybe i ate something... wrong yesterday... or too much but i'll be fine." i smiled to make him feel better. I didn't want him to worry about me

"Well it can't be too much that you ate... i realized that you barely ate the last days... is there something bothering you?" Shay asked me, staring into my eyes. "No nothing." i replied.

"I will bring you to the doctor today... i'm worried." Shay said.

Chapter II

 _A few years ago, London, England._

 _A small Child maybe 5 years old lived together with her parents. Her name was Gwendolyn Starrick. She was in her room in the big mansion of her father. She sat on the floor and played with her dolls. A maid sat next to her taking care of her._

 _Suddenly the door opened and her parents came in. The maid stood up directly and bowed deeply. "Mr. Starrick, Miss Thorne..." she said. "Angela, dearest, would you please leave us alone with our daughter?" Crawford, Gwendolyns father asked. The maid left the room immediately. "Father!" Gwen said and ran to him and hugged him. Crawford picked Gwendolyn up and held her. "Well my dear, you grow up very fast." he smiled. "Crawford, we should talk to her." Lucy Thorne, Gwendolyns mother said in a cold way somehow._

 _"Yes..." Crawford replied. "Father, will you play with me?" Gwendolyn asked him with shiny eyes. She knew that his answer would be no. She knew her father had barely time for her. He was a busy man. And she didn't even dare to ask her mother. Sometimes deep inside she thought that she hated her. "No, darling...your mother and me need to talk to you." Crawford said while he took a seat on the expensive sofa. Lucy took place next to him. "Gwendolyn, my dearest... you know that your mother and me are very busy at the moment in taking over London... I know you don't understand it yet... but someday you will..." he said in a soft way. "You will go away...?" Gwendolyn asked while tears were pouring from her eyes. "It'll only be for a few weeks. Angela will be with you. You will go to another place. But we will see us again soon..." Crawford said and kissed Gwendolyns forehead. "Okay..." she mumbled. Crawford gave Gwendolyn in Angelas hands. "Bring her to the house... and..." he looked at Lucy and at Gwendolyn and whispered to Angela "...make sure no one finds out that she is a Starrick...those Assassin's are everywhere nowadays and for sure they won't show any mercy for my daughter. She's the seed of me. So if anything happens to her..." he glared at Angela. "Y...yes, Sir... but Sir... you don't show mercy either... i mean the children in the factories..." she started. "That is none of your business." Lucy said sharply. "I will take care of her and protect her..." said Angela. "Good. I hope so." said Lucy and walked away. "Mother doesn't like me, right, Father? Did i do anything wrong...?" Gwendolyn asked him. "No, she loves you... she just has trouble to show it, but trust me... everything will be fine, i promise you..." with those words he stroked over Gwendolyns hair and left._

 _A few days later Gwendolyn lived together in another house with her maid Angela. They never had a strong bond. Gwendolyn felt that Angela didn't like it to take care of her but she didn't knew why. Living with her was hard sometimes and she missed her parents. Most of the days she sat alone in her room and played with her dolls or looked out of the window._

Years go by. Gwendolyn learned to live with the fact that she only saw her parents once a month. She was 20 by now. But she lived under hard protection of her fathers' gang called "Blighters". She wasn't allowed to go outside. She had no friends but else she got everything someone was able to dream of. She lived in a golden Cage.

She sat at the window staring outside "I wish i could at least once go outside... i can't even remember how it is there..." she said while Angela was brushing her hair. "I know, Lady..." she replied. "Angela... when will i see father again? My birthday is tomorrow..." Gwen asked. "He announced to come back tomorrow." she said. "I miss him... i also miss mother... even though she doesn't like me... i feel like my birth was an accident or something... you know when i look outside there are so many happy families... i want affection... i never got it from her... i know they are both busy but..." she sighed. "You are special. Never forget that, Gwendolyn. If your parents die you will inherit everything...yet no one should know your real name." Angela said. "You mean because my parents are Templars and Assassin's hunt us down? I read about it but... i never want to do anything with them... i only want to be a normal person... " Gwen said. Angela sighed.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. "Please excuse me, Lady." Angela said and went to the door.

After a few minutes she came back with an unopened letter. "Who was that?" Gwen asked. "It was a messenger... " she said. "Open it, Angela!" Gwen commanded. Angela opened the letter and read it. Gwen followed her eyes. Suddenly Angela went pale like a ghost. "Angela?" Gwen asked. She didn't say anything. "We need to flee, come!" Angela said and grabbed Gwens arm and ran downstairs suddenly a shot was heard and Gwen felt the grip of Angelas arm go of her arm. "ANGELA!" Gwen yelled. The Assassins were in the house. They came to get her. Gwen didn't knew what to do. She had no idea of fighting. So the only option she had was to run. She ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran as she reached a dark alleyway and kept waiting. "I think they're away..." she mumbled stroking over her arm. "Angela... she's dead... i need to... reach mother and father..." she mumbled and went through the streets. She put her cloak around her so that no one would recognize her. She knew her family was in huge danger. She ran through the market and saw a boy who yelled out the news. Then she heard it. Lucy Thorne and Crawford Starrick got assassinated. She stood there. Staring into nothing until the tears poured on the ground. She felt sick and almost threw up. Angela was right she couldn't stay here. She went back and all that was left of the house was a ruin. It was burnt down. On that day, Gwendolyn Starrick lost everything.

Chapter III

Actually i didn't wanted to go to the doctor. But i knew that i had to. The crew was worried about me too. Of course it was spoken around that i didn't felt alright. Some of the crew were concerned that i had some infectious illness.

It was afternoon when Shay escorted me to the doctor. He had to wait outside while i was examined. I came out an half our later.

"So, what did the doctor say?" Shay asked me concerned.

"Well..." i started. I didn't know how to tell him.

"I have no illness..." i continued.

"No illness? What is it then..?" he asked. "Shay... i...am...pregnant..." i stuttered. "That's the reason why i always feel sick and need to throw up..." i continued. "I will be a father?" he asked a bit confused. I looked at him and nodded. I was somehow in shock i didn't know if i should be happy. But i kinda was happy about it but i knew that he will cut me away from work more than before. Because i was a pregnant woman now. Something fragile that needed to be protected. "That are some amazing news!" he said and hugged me tightly. "Yes..." i smiled and snuggled a bit against him. "That means you will propably lock me up in the cabin now that i am protected..." i mumbled. "No, i'm not going to lock you up. That would be rude." he smiled. "You're free to go as long as you don't do something dangerous or something exhausting..." he said and kissed me. "Okay.." i smiled. "Let's go back" he said and took my hand and went back to the Morrigan.

Chapter IV

 _London, England_

Gwendolyn decided to stay in the ruin of the house in which she stayed before her parent's death. She knew she had to be careful when she went outside. She surely was on the wanted list. It was cold at night when she slept in the ruins. She had a few things that she was able to save from the fire. It wasn't much but it was enough to live. Some clothes. She stole food from the streets and tried always to look as pretty as possible when she went out. And indeed she was beautiful. She looked a lot like her mother, Lucy Thorne. She had very long hair. It was dark brown colored, almost black. She had also almost black eyes.

One day she decided to go outside again. So she put on her cloak to protect her identy. She walked through the city of London. A few Blighters were left. But most of them didn't knew that their former leader had a daughter. She didn't talk to anyone. She lived a lonely life. The only words she spoke was when she begged for some money. Sometimes she thought of ending her life. She was the daughter of a leader yet she had nothing. She had just nothing that was worth to stay in this world. Yet she didn't want to give up. All she knew was that she didn't want to take part of the conflict between the Assassin's and Templars. It was all the fault of this damn conflict that she lost everything. Of course she got pushed around too. Who wanted to talk or do something with a poor girl? Except for some perverts. She prevented it to encounter them. On this day she went into a tavern. She didn't knew where she was. She walked a long way. Gwendolyn didn't spend much time outside. When she was a child she was barely allowed to go outside because her identy always had to be protected. It was a secret that she even existed.

She sat down on an empty place and ordered something cheap to drink from the money she got from her last trip. It was a luxus for her to buy something. She felt the stares of the men in the tavern. Besides some whores she was the only girl in the tavern. She didn't want to stay long.

"Well well... what pretty little thing do we have here?" a drunk man stumbled towards her and wanted to grab her. Before he was able to touch her another man came towards her and grabbed the arm of the drunk.

"Don't you dare. You should not bother a lady." he said. Gwendolyn just stared at the two in front of her and wanted to go. She pulled the hood on her cloak deeper into her face.

"Wait, Miss!" the man who propably protected her and stood right behind her.

"Thank you, Sir." Gwendolyn said. "You're welcome" the man said. Gwendolyn tried to leave again. "May i help you?" he asked her and tried to look at her. "Do i look so helpless...?" Gwen asked. "Well... if i'm honest yes." he replied. "Hm... maybe that semblance seems right... to be honest i am lost..." she sighed. "You're lost? So you do not come from here?" the man asked. "I indeed come from here...but... it's hard to explain... London is big..." she said. "Well, i could escort you if you allow me to." he offered. She looked at him suspiciously "How can i know that i can trust you? Nowadays you can trust no one." she said. "Wise words. Indeed it's true that you can trust no one... but believe me, you can trust me. I protected you a few minutes ago..." he said. "But..." Gwen said and looked a bit worried. "What is it...?" he asked. "I...i can't pay you for your services..." she said and blushed a bit as she realized that this could have some different meaning. He smiled "No need to worry you don't have to pay me. It would be a pleasure to escort you home. Just tell me your adress." he said and smiled. Gwen blushed. He looked handsome, yet she knew she couldn't trust anyone. What if he was an assassin? And even if she could trust him. It was embarrassing if he escorted her home to the ruin where she lived. But what choice did she had? None. She was really lost. And if she asked people after the way she could meet someone pervert who took advantage of it that lead her into a trap. She decided to trust him. "Well then... i'd like to use your service" she said. The man offered her his arm and Gwen hooked her arm into his.

Chapter V

They both left the tavern. They walked a while in awkward silence when the man took the first word.

"Tell me why are you walking alone through this town? It is pretty dangerous for a lady alone, you know?" he said. Gwen nodded.

"Well... if i had someone i wouldn't walk around alone, Sir. But even though i am alone i need to go outside from time to time" She said. He smiled "That's true... so... may i ask your name?" he asked. Gwen hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell him her complete name. She didn't knew him. She decided to tell him only her first name. "Gwendolyn." she answered. "Well that is a long name, yet it is very beautiful, Gwendolyn. May i call you Gwen?" he asked her. She nodded. "Yes, Sir, but... it would be nice if you could tell me your name also? I would feel better if i knew yours too." she said. He smiled. "Well you're right. That was harsh. My name is Jason O'Connor" he replied. "That's a nice name, Mr. O'Connor." she said. "No, don't be so formal just Jason is fine, Miss Gwen." Jason said. "Well fine then, Jason" she smiled. "and... do you have a job...?" she asked. Her heart raced faster. What if he was one of them? She tried to stay calm. It was the first time she had a proper conversation with a stranger. "My Job... well i am a mercenary. I work here and then for different people." he said. For _different people_ she thought. But he seemed to be neutral. Like her. And Gwen had the feeling that she really could trust him. "Oh... must be dangerous..." she said. "From time to time it is. But it is not when you're experienced." he said and winked. Gwen blushed and looked away. "You should take care..." Gwen said. "...says the lady that walks outside alone and gets lost." he smiled. "Yes..." she sighed. "Jason... i feel really bad that i can't give you any money for bringing me home..." she said. "Don't" he said "We're almost there." She looked at him and smiled. _What if he sees the ruin? Maybe i should lead him into another house..._ she thought. _But.. i cannot lie to him, he helped me. And he did it for free..._ "We're here." he said and looked around. "Are you sure that this is the right adress?" he asked as he looked at the ruin. "Yes..." she mumbled. "Ah! Wait i have something for you." Gwen said and entered the ruin and came back within a minute with a expensive looking golden necklace. "Here.. take it please... that's all i can give you..." Gwen said and looked at him. "You live here?" he asked confused. "No... you cannot live here alone. And no i cannot take that. Keep it... and pack your things..." Jason said. "Pack my things?" Gwen asked. "But why?" "I will take you with me... i do not have much space but i cannot let you live in this ruin... what happened here anyway?" he asked. "My home has been burnt." Gwen answered.

Chapter VI

Gwen was lucky that he didn't asked many Questions. Jason gave her a few hours to pack her things and waited outside. Should she really go with him? She barely knew him. He was a stranger after all. All she knew about him was that his name was Jason O'Connor, an experienced fighter who was a mercenary. But that was all she knew. She listened to her feelings and trusted him. Her life couldn't be worser anyway, could it? So she packed her things. She didn't have much stuff to pack but as she was packing she realized a hole in her mattress. She ripped it open and found a letter. She opened it and began to read it:

 _My Last Will_

 _When i, Crawford Starrick left this world, i want my dearest daughter, Gwendolyn Starrick and my Lady Lucy Thorne to inherit my whole property as well as my mansion. I hid the key of it in a box covered in the right wall of the living room behind the portrait of Lady Thorne._

 _Crawford Starrick_

 _How did it come that i never realized there was a hole...?_ Gwen thought and hid the letter. She walked into the leftovers of the living room to the wall where the portrait of her mother used to be. Of course it was burnt too. She knocked at the stoned along to find a hollow space. There she found it. Gwen carefully pulled out the brick and found the casket. She took it and packed it to her stuff. When she had everything she returned to Jason. "I have everything, we can go.." she smiled. "Good then.." he said and carried her stuff while he lead her to his home.

Jason unlocked the door. "Come in..." he said. Gwen hesitated and stepped in and looked around. Of course she grew up in luxurious surroundings. This wasn't luxurious but still everything was better than freezing and begging for food every day. She smiled happily. "Thank you..." she said and hugged him. He hugged her back. Her hood fell off. She blushed. But she shouldn't worry anymore. Gwen lived with him. At least for now. "You look beautiful..." he said looking at her. "Thank you.." Gwen replied blushing. "I will bring your stuff upstairs into your room" Jason said and took her stuff upstairs. "But i can carry them myself it's not that much..." she said and followed him. She went into her new room and looked around. It was a beautiful room. Everything that she needed was there. A big comfortable bed, a wardrobe with dresses in it. A table with a mirror and a hairbrush. She thought about how it could be possible that a man has things like that in a house when he lived alone. But did he really live alone? "Wow... i am overwhelmed... it is beautiful..." she said. "I'm glad you like it." he smiled. "Jason... may i ask something?" Gwen asked. "Sure, go ahead."Do you live alone? I mean all the furniture here..." she asked. "Yes, i live alone... it's not easy to get a home when you travel often so..." he smiled. Gwen nodded "I understand.. thank you." she smiled back at him "I will go down making dinner, unpack your things and just come upstairs when you're ready." he said and Gwen nodded.

Gwen sat on the bed and unpacked her stuff. She sorted everything and then she took out the casket. She opened it. It came out that it was actually a musicbox. Her father was clever. He hid the key of his mansion in the ground of the musicbox. _There it is...thank you father.._ she thought and put the musicbox on the table next to her bed. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe. So many dresses... it was hard to choose one but then she finally picked one and changed her clothes. It felt good to wear new clothes. She only had 4 different outfits left in the ruin. And when they were dirty she had to walk over to the thames to wash them. It was always embarrassing. But she had no choice. Now she felt a bit like a princess. She smiled and sat down in front of the table with the mirror and grabbed the hairbrush and started to brush her hair. She starred at her reflection. _I wonder if mother ever loved me... i look like her..._ she sighed and went downstairs as she smelt the food.

Chapter V

"Oh there you are" Jason said as he served the food. "Yes... thank you very much that i can stay here for a while" Gwen replied. "Just sit down and eat. You look pretty thin.. maybe a bit too thin." he said with a worried expression. "I'm fine, don't worry i just didn't ate much the last time. And yes i am very hungry but..." she said. "But...?" he asked.

"I feel bad when i eat so much stuff without paying something..." she said looking at her plate. "Don't worry i have enough no need to feel bad about it." he said and poured some wine into the glasses. "Just eat as much as you want" he smiled. She nodded and started to eat and drink. "It's very delicious but..." Gwen said. He looked at her "No buts anymore just eat..." he said. "I wish i could do something for you like working for you or something... can't i join your job? What are you actually doing... you're always avoiding my questions according this..." she mumbled and drank some wine. "Can you fight or defend yourself?" he asked her. She shook her head. "See? It's far too dangerous. I won't allow it. Unless you learn it." "But... then let me at least clean the house for you...and maybe someday you could teach me to fight..." Gwendolyn said. Jason sighed but approved. They both ate up then Gwen stood up and did the dishes. "You don't have to..." Jason said. She looked at him and smiled kindly "I do have to and i want to" she asured him.

It was already night when she finished washing the dishes. "It's time to catch some sleep now... i think you're tired it was a hard day and i need to get up early tomorrow i have some missions to do..." Jason said and Gwen nodded. "I wish you a Goodnight, Gwen" he said and stroked slightly over her hair as he went upstairs. She followed him but then turned into her room and changed to her nightgown. She laid down into the soft bed which fell so well on her back. It was a long time ago she slept on such a soft mattress. She fell asleep quickly. But then she had a nightmare. Gwen started to moan quietly. She turned to the right and to the left. She lifted a leg out of her sheets and placed the feet on the cold ground. Gwendolyn got out of her bed and went to the bathroom while she was still sleeping. Gwen took a bucket and filled it with water. She made her way to the room next to her room. It was Jason's room. She sneaked into his room right next to his bed and poured the cold water right over him. He woke up immediately. "What?" he asked as he sat up in his bed and loooked at her. "Gwendolyn? What's wrong?" he asked her, trying to wake her up gently. Gwen let the bucket fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and stared at the wet Jason. "I..I'm sorry..." she said shocked. "It's alright... what happened?" he asked her. "I just... i had a bad dream... about the fire... in the house.. i wanted to turn it off with the water..." she apologized. Jason stood up and took her into his arms. "Everything is alright... come.. let's change clothes and get back to bed to sleep." he said and gave her some fresh clothes. Both changed their clothes. "But... your bed... it's wet.. you cannot sleep in this like that." Gwen said. "I know" he said and picked her up. "Eh...?" she looked at him. Jason carried her into her room and laid her slowly on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "Thank you..." she mumbled half asleep. Jason laid down next to her. "Sleep well... " he said softly. Gwen fell asleep quickly. She snuggled against him. "Father..." she mumbled and kissed slowly his cheek while rolling half on top of him. Sleeping safe and sound. Jason just looked at her and sighed. Then he closed his eyes too and fell asleep.

Chapter VI

Gwendolyn woke up lately. It was already midday. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Her bed was empty. She got up and got dressed and went downstairs smelling breakfast. Jason was already at the door ready to leave. "Hey, i hope you slept well" he asked her as he saw her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed i did and i'm sorry again for the...water..." she looked a bit emberessed. "It's alright, i have to go now. I think i'll be back soon. Please do not leave the house and don't open anyone the door. Feel like home, do anything you want. Read something or so. I'll see you tonight." he said as he left. Gwen ran to the window and watched after him. As soon as he was out of sight she started to tidy and clean everything up. She felt guilt that she actually couldn't give him anything. She walked upstairs and also cleaned his room. She looked at his weapon collection and ran her fingers over some. "Would i ever be able to fight...?" she asked herself. She stared into a mirror and sighed. "I cannot stay my whole life hidden..." she said as she put on her cloak and went outside to buy some food. She wanted to help in the household at least. Gwendolyn thought it would be a good idea to buy at least a bit food but she wasn't able to cook. She never learnt it. When she was small the maids did it for her and her family.

She quickly got back home. Gwen prepared everything as far as she could. When she finished she took a book and sat down in an armchair and started to read. She couldn't deny that she missed him. It was a new feeling for her. From time to time she looked up to the door in the hope that he would come in any second.

It was evening when Jason finally came back home. Gwendolyn laid in the living room slightly asleep with the text book on her chest rising up and down of her breathing. Gwendolyn looked like somehow of an fallen angel with the long eyelashes and the pretty long ebony hair which hung down the sofa. She slept soundless. Jason came in quietly and watched her sleeping a little while. He smiled while he prepared some food. When he finished he went over to her. "Wake up, Princess" he said and woke her up softly. "Jason...?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. "S..Sorry i fell asleep i guess.. it was boring without you..." she mumbled. "I have a little surprise for you." he announced and grabbed her hand and lead her outside of the house. "A surprise..?" she asked. "But i thought i am not allowed to leave the house...?" she continued. "It's safe here when i am with you, can you climb?" Jason asked her. "Look, i am a girl but i ain't dumb..." she looked a bit offensed. "Well then, ladies first, just climb up the house." he commanded. "Climb up the house?" she looked confused. He just nodded "Just do it. You won't regret it i guess... i'll stay behind you just in case if you fall..." he said. She pouted but then she started to climb on top of the house. Gwen learnt how to climb when she had to steal food on the market. She needed to get away quickly and the only way was over the rooftops. This time she was lucky that it wasn't for the purpose to flee. She reached the rooftop and couldn't believe her eyes. There was a table for two. It wasn't luxurious but sweet. She looked around. "What a stunning view..." she mumbled. Jason reached the rooftop too. "Do you like it?" he asked her. Gwen nodded. "I just wanted you to get some other thoughts... because of the nightmare last night... so i think this is a good idea to get some distraction... you can almost see everything from here..." he looked to the horizon. "Oh... distraction purposes... "she mumbled. "Yes, why...?" he looked at her confused. "i just thought this was...nevermind..." she quickly said. Gwen had secretly hoped for a _date_. Just like one in the many books she read. She never had a close relationship to someone besides her family. Jason smiled. "I will just get the food wait here" he said. "But take care when you climb down!" Gwen warned and looked worried. "Don't worry i can...ahhhh!" he yelled. Gwen ran to the edge of the roof and looked down to him. Jason laughed. "I was just kidding." he smiled. Gwen looked angrily "That's not funny!" she yelled. "Oh come on it was!" he yelled back "just sit down i will be back in a minute!" he continued. She sighed and sat down at the chair and looked around in the stunning view over London.

She thought of the murderers of her parents. Of those twins called Jacob and Evie Frye. _I wonder if they are around here somewhere right now..._ Just a minute passed by as Jason came back with a basket of food and wine.

He served it and poured out the wine. "Tell me... are you trying to fill me up?" Gwen asked him and looked at him. "No i am not, you can drink as much as you want and if you don't want to then simply don't drink." he said. She nodded and drank the first glass. "Slow down, it's not good to drink so much when it's such a warm weather." Jason warned her. "You just think i can't handle that much, don't you?" she challenged him and started to eat. "Listen, Gwen, i do not want you to be drunk." he said firmly. Gwen drank one glass after the other. Until she was a bit drunk. Jason realized it and took the wine away. "I guess you had enough for today." he said. "It's such a pretty date..." she said in a drunken tone. "Date...?" Jason asked and smiled. "Yes... i never had a date. It's weird..." Gwen said and got a hiccup. She stood up "Come on Jason, let's dance on the rooftop!" she said and grabbed his hand. "I don't know if this is a good idea." he said but played along and danced with her. She smiled. Gwen was pretty happy though she tripped of the edge of the rooftop. Jason pulled her back and held her very close. Their eyes were locked. Gwen blushed pretty dark. "I...i guess... i exaggerated a bit..." she looked a bit gloomy and looked away. "You almost fell down... and believe me that wouldn't have been a pretty sight..." he sighed and still held her. "I think we should go down and inside. Jason smiled and wrapped his arm tightly around her while climbing down. "You saved me a second time..." Gwen mumbled while still fighting with the hiccup. "How can i ever repay that...?" she asked him as he set her safely on the ground and brought her inside the house. "You simply can't there is only one little thing you can do." he said and looked at her. "And what might that be?" she looked confused. Jason layed his hands on her shoulders. "I just want to see you happy every day... like on the rooftop just without being... drunk..." he smirked. "Oh..." she replied. "Yes... i think you should lay down now and let the alcohol go out of your body... maybe sleep a bit.." he smiled and laid her down gently. "Jason..." Gwen mumbled and grabbed his hand as he was about to go away from the sofa. "Yes..?" he asked. "Thank you..." she said and looked at him with shiny eyes. "Don't always thank me... i should thank you. Since you're here i'm never bored..." he smiled and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

Chapter VII

Time went by very fast and Gwen felt like home more and more. One day at the breakfast she thought she was finally able to tell Jason the whole true about her life and her parents. She was absolutely sure to trust him. And she wasn't able to deny that she had strong feelings for him. But she didn't know how to handle them. Gwen was always worried to hurt or do something wrong towards him. Jason and her both sit at the table and ate. "Gwendolyn?" Jason looked at her. "Yes...?" she replied. "We live together since a few months now... and i still barely know anything about you... you know almost everything about me... but... what about you...? Sure i know your house was burnt down but i don't know why and how... please tell me..." he said and looked to her. "Okay..." she said and looked at him. "I guess i owe that to you... and i guess i really can trust you... it's about time to tell you everything about me..." Gwen said and took a sip from the water. "I'm listening" Jason said. "I'll start from the beginning. I was born here in London in a wealthy family. I was always highly protected. No one from the outside was allowed to know about me. I don't know if that was good or bad. Of course my parents always wanted just the best for me but i've never had friends or...lovers or something. One day my parents left me alone in another house away from the district where my parents' mansion was. I lived there with a maid called Angela. She died by the fire that was set at the house by the gang called rooks which is lead by some twins called Evie and Jacob Frye. They killed my parents too..." She said and stared at her plate. "That means your parents are...?" Jason looked kinda shocked. "Yes that's right my parents are Crawford Starrick and Lucy Thorne. My full name is Gwendolyn Starrick. And i only exist on the birth documents which i guess were now found by the twins..." Gwen said. Jason stared at her "I can't believe that the daughter of the former Grandmaster is sitting in front of me...this is just... holy... my god... i should have known that you're related with Miss Thorne. You two look alike. Lucy has been always fierce. She knew what she wanted. And she almost always got what she want." Jason said. Gwen looked up to him. "You knew my parents?" she asked. "Of course who didn't know about them and the Blighters. I even worked for them a few times, i didn't knew about a daughter though." he said. "Like i said i only exist in the birth documents which are in the hands of those twins... if they find out they will hunt me down and kill me... just like they did with my family..." Gwen said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I don't think they will do anything to you. I know the Frye twins and they are actually pretty nice. If they know you're just an innocent child in this case they are not going to harm you." he said. "Still i do not trust them... i just... Jason... i just want a normal life without playing any part in this Assassin Templar war... i just want to be a simple girl..." she said and looked worried. "Now now don't worry, you will be fine, you have me right?" Jason said and smiled. "Do i...?" she asked. "Yes, i am at your service, Lady Starrick" he smiled. She nodded thankfully.

She got up went over and just hugged him tightly. "Jason..." she started. "Yes...?" he asked. "What is love...? how does it feel like...?" Gwen asked him and felt weird to ask such a question. "That is hard to explain... it is when you put someone's wishes and well-being over your own... something like that.." he said. "Oh..." Gwen said. "i think it happened to me..." she continued. "What happened to you?" he asked. "I think i fell in love with someone..." she said. "And who might that be...?" he asked. "That... is a secret..." she smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

Chapter VIII

One day Jason was on a mission and Gwendolyn was alone at home. She decided to go to the city to buy some flowers for Jason. On her way back she passed a old factory. She slowly looked through a dirty window. There was a child in there working. The Factory was protected by the Blighters, her fathers' gang. She saw that the girl was hit by one of the blighters. Gwen gasped. She didn't knew much of her fathers' work and she didn't knew that he provided children work. She had to do something but what? She couldn't fight. Well she could. When she was alone at home she secretely trained some moves and some attacks. But she always trained alone. So she wasn't able to go just in and beat them up. Of course she had the right to command them since she was the heir of Starrick but they simply wouldn't believe her. Even the Blighters didnt know about the _hidden daughter._ Gwendolyn felt the urge to help the child. Even if she would risk her own life. It didn't matter to her. She took off her shoes to reduce the noise as low as possible and sneaked slowly and carefully into the factory. Her heart was beating fast. Of course she was pretty nervous. She never did something like this. She just had to keep quiet and hope for the best. But first of all she needed to turn away the blighter that was pretty near the girl. So what should she do? She had no time to think about it. She just grabbed a stone next to her on the floor and threw it in a random direction away from the girl. Of course the blighter looked after the stone and where it came from. That was her chance to strike. Gwendolyn sneaked pretty fast to the girl and grabbed slowly her arm. "Do not worry... i am here to help you, just trust me and no harm will happen to you..." Gwen whispered as the frightened girl just nodded. The Girl's feet were pretty sore and she barely was able to walk. Gwen cursed silently and took the girl in her arms and carried her. She wasn't the smallest she already was about 10 years old and not that easy to carry. Gwen looked around to find a way out without getting any attention. There was only one way out and that was the open window. "Just hold on tightly okay?" Gwen said as the girl just nodded and clawed to her clothes. Gwen climbed through the window and ran like she never ran before. Even her feet got sore since she left her shoes. After the two crossed a few streets, Gwen slowed down. "Well that was a great escape..." Gwen said exhausted. "Thank you, Miss..." the girl with the ocean blue and golden blonde long hair said and bowed low. "No need to thank me.. but what is your name and where do your parents live..? I want to help you... oh and my name is Gwendolyn." Gwen introduced herself. "Still... it was very brave of you to get me out of this... without me being able to walk... My name is Clara Faye... i don't have parents anymore... they are both dead... they got killed by those blighters..." she looked sad. Gwen felt her pain and she suddenly felt anger towards her family. How could someone kill so easily and take something from someone what they held so dear like parents...? "Clara... i am sorry... i know how you feel.. i made the same experience but... we need to get you to a safe place..." Gwen said. "Miss, can't i stay with you for a while...? Please..." Clara asked and looked into Gwens eyes. Gwen sighed. "I don't know if that's possible... you know it isn't really my home where i live... but i think Jason has nothing against it..." Gwen smiled and carried Clara with her home.

When Gwen arrived at home Jason was already there staring at her and Clara when she entered the house. "Where have you been? And who is this?" Jason asked with an expression mixed with anger and worry. Gwen looked at Clara. She knew that she shouldn't hear a fight between her and Jason. The only thing Clara needed now was a safe place and recovery. She sent Clara upstairs into her own room. "Jason please..." Gwen begged. "What please i want to know what is going on here..." he sighed. "Why are you such a box full of secrets...?" he asked her and sat down. Gwen smiled a bit sitting next to him. "Jason... listen... i wanted to make a little surprise and buy you some flowers but the plan changed... i saw the factory which was lead by my fathers' gang. And Clara, the girl which i brought with me, was working in there. I saw how a man hit her... i couldn't see that.. i NEEDED to do something... so i took her out... and brought her with me... my sneaking skills aren't that bad..." Gwen said and smiled at him. He didn't return her smile. "Are you insane? I mean i understand that you want to help but you just could have told me... i have people who work with me and we could have get her out with a much lower risk. I mean imagine what would have happened if they saw you... and you can't fight..." Jason said. Gwen looked at him "Are you so worried about me..?" She smiled gently. "Jason... sometimes people need to make sacrifices...to make a better world..." she said and kissed him. He blushed and kissed back. "So... can she stay a little while?" Gwen looked at him and begged. He nodded. "She can..." he answered and tried to kiss her more and unbuttoned the first buttons of her dress. She wrapped her hands around his. "No..." she said. "No...?" he asked. "I am not...ready yet..." Gwen said and smiled gently.

Chapter IX

Jason looked at her "You're different..." he mumbled. Gwen looked at him "I beg your pardon?" "Well... i mean you're different than other girls i met." he continued. "Was that a compliment Jason..?" Gwen asked and winked. "Yes... i'm just wondering how you were able to survive that long..." he said. "And now you destroyed the compliment again. You make it sound like i am a helpless damsel in distress... well actually i am a helpless damsel in distress...but i have to deal with it and make the best out of it... so don't worry..." she said. "I see..." he replied and sighed. "I should go to sleep..." Gwen said and wanted to go upstairs to her room. "May i come with you?" Jason asked. Gwendolyn smiled and nodded. He followed her as Gwen entered her room she saw Clara already laying on her bed asleep. She looked over to Jason and put a finger to her mouth to show him to be quiet. He nodded and took off almost all of his clothes. Gwen changed her clothes and slipped into her nightgown. The bed was big enough for all three of them. So they both laid down next to Clara. Gwen stared at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes. She didn't realize the stare of Jason which was in her direction. "I never can't resist to kiss you..." he said and leaned over her to kiss her deeply. She sighed and pushed him away gently. "Why are you so repellent...?" he asked. "I never saw my parents kissing or something..." Gwen mumbled. "I guess it was because it had to be a secret towards public... since you are a secret too..." Jason said. "Just because your parents were like that doesn't mean that...well..." Gwen looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to tell me that you want... a child with me...?" she asked him. He stared at her blushing. "N..No! I didn't mean it like that" She smiled. "Good..." Gwen said and turned to another side. "Hey.. Jason... can i ask you something...?" she asked while laying on the opposite side of the bed. "Sure... go ahead." "How...do you know if you're in love... i mean... how does it feel like...?" she asked. "Hm... it's hard to explain... there are different kinds of love... which do you mean...?" Jason asked her. "Like the love between mother and father..." she said. "Oh... well... love is... when you put someone others' needs above yours and do everything for them to protect your loved one... you will know it when you feel a special binding..." Jason said. Gwen nodded and mumbled. "special binding...hm... Jason... how many girls did you had...?" Gwen asked. Jason stared at the ceiling and counted in his thoughts. "Five i guess...could be more also..." he said. "Five..?" Gwen whispered-screamed at him. "Yes... it's not easy when you travel around the world... binding relationships are not for me i guess.." he said. Gwen got up immediately and ran down stairs. "Gwen..? Where do you go?" he asked. "LET ME! I WILL SLEEP HERE." Gwen hissed from downstairs. "Gwendolyn..." Jason sighed. "NO I WON'T STAY ANY LONGER HERE!" she went upstairs grabbed Clara and a small box from her nighttable and rushed outside. Jason stood up immediately. "GWENDOLYN!" he yelled through the night and tried to follow her.

Chapter X

Clara was still sleeping on Gwens arms. She ran through the night. Jason followed her secretly over the rooftops. The Starrick mansion was her destination. Gwen opened the box and used the key to open the door.

She stood still at the entrance and turned around looking at the rooftops. "I knew that you followed me." she said. "I just... wanted to make sure that you're safe... you cannot stay alone in such a big house..." he said.

"You think i can't...?" she asked and looked at him again with a grin. "Watch me." She said entered the mansion and closed the door. Jason knew there was no way to talk to her right now so he returned home.

Inside the mansion everything was dark and dusty but still everything was there. Nothing was robbed. Gwen laid Clara gently down on a sofa. She lighted up a few candles and locked up every door before she laid down and fell asleep too.

In the very early morning someone knocked on the mansions' door. Gwen opened her eyes stretched herself and went to the door to open it. It was Jason. "What are you doing here?" Gwen hissed. "We should talk, Gwendolyn..." he said. "I have nothing to talk about please leave." she said. "I don't understand why you are so...angry with me... i didn't do anything...though... i came to tell you that i will go away for a few months... i have a mission... i need to travel.. so it's maybe the last time we see eachother..." he said. "Oh nooo you did nothing you just fucked five or more women!" Gwen yelled "Furthermore you wanted to protect me and now you leave? FINE THEN GO. I DO NOT NEED YOU." she yelled and slammed the door with tears in her eyes.

Clara came to her "Lady Gwen..." she mumbled. "Is everything okay..?" Clara asked. Gwen wiped away her tears looked at her and nodded. "Where is Jason...?" Clara asked Gwen. "Gone. He won't reappear. Come let's go and buy something to eat..." Gwen said and grabbed her cloak to cover her face with a hood. "You loved him...?" Clara asked. "Clara please..." Gwen hissed and went to the market with Clara. As they both were on their way back to the mansion someone suddenly grabbed Clara. "Hey, sweet lady...i have something for you in my pants." a ragged men said and started ripping Claras clothes. "STOP IT!" Gwen yelled and threw herself between them. "Oh look what a luck two sweet ladies..." he grinned as Gwen struggled "Run, Clara! Go home i'll be fine!" Gwen yelled at her. "But Lady Starrick..." Clara said. "GO!" Gwen yelled again. Clara swallowed and ran as fast as she could home. "Lady Starrick? Did i hear right?" the ragged men said. "You did..." Gwen said as the guy tightened his grip. "You will bring me a lot of money..." he said. "But first you will bring me some pleasure." He said as he pulled down his pants. "NO!" Gwen yelled as he ripped off her slip pushing a finger into her. "STOP!" Gwen yelled and spit into his eye. "Ew, you fucking whore!" the guy said and pushed her into an alleyway against the wall. Gwen's head smashed against the wall. She was close to become unconscious. She fought against the feeling. "You know too...much..." she mumbled as he came closer to her. "I know and that's a big advantage, don't you think? So... who's your mother..? No let me guess... it was that bitch Lucy Thorne right? I see her in your face... you look like her... that glare..." he pulled out a knife. "LISTEN EVERYONE HERE IS LADY STARRICK! THE DAUGHTER OF CRAWFORD AND THAT BITCH LUCY!" he announced yelling. Gwen pulled out a colt out of her cleavage and aimed between his legs and pulled the trigger.

Chapter XI

Gwendolyn breathed heavily and took a look around to understand what just happened. She sorted her clothes and tried to walk home. Her eyesight was blurry so she couldn't see where she was actually walking and ran against many people on the streets. She stumbled and fell as she fell a grip on her arm. Her eyes closed. The stranger carried her to the mansion and knocked at the door. Clara sat in a corner afraid the raper would find her. "Who's there...?" she asked with a cracked voice. "Open the door!" the stranger said.

Clara went to the next window to look who was at the door. She saw the stranger holding Gwendolyn in his arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Clara yelled eyes filled with tears. "I did nothing to her... i found her on the street like that now open." Clara grabbed a sword from the wall and slowly opened the door. The stranger came in and layed Gwendolyn on the next sofa. He looked at Clara "Don't be stupid, you can't handle that weapon" he grinned creepily. "Who are you?" Clara asked him as she also looked to Gwendolyn on the sofa. Gwendolyn slowly opened her eyes and looked around her stare stayed at the stranger. She rapidly sat up "Maxwell Roth?" she asked in disbelief. Clara looked shocked as she heard his name. "Indeed, it's me in flesh and blood." he smiled. "But Jacob Frye killed you!?" Gwen asked and was kinda happy to see him. "I had a double. You should know i am a good actor, didn't your father tell you that?" He asked. "You burned childen!" Clara yelled angrily. Gwen looked at Clara then at Roth. "Is that true?"

 _To be continued_


End file.
